Let It Rain
by Fantasycreaturegurl
Summary: The final battle has finally happened. Kagome is in love, but who is it? Cute little one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just this story!

Let it Rain

_I have given; I have given  
and got none_

Inuyasha never did care for me. All he cared for was Kikyo. I realized this after a year of travelling with him, but it still hurt when he ran to her when we had finally beaten Naraku. I always thougt that I had loved him and somehow, it was always about Kikyo. I was never good enough for Inuyasha. I was the reason that Kikyo could not walk this earth....I was the reason we had lost all the Jewel shards...Kikyo would have never lost the jewel shards. I was always second best, no matter that I gave up my entire life for the shards, no matter that I can no longer return to the modern era because there is nothing left for me. My family is dead, I never finished school and all my friends are now working or going to college.

_Still I'm driven by something I can't explain  
__It's not a cross, it is a choice_

I knew that I had a duty to collect the jewel shards. I made my choice when I told Inuyasha I would help him find the jewel shards. No matter how much it hurt to see in his eyes that he would never love me like he loves her. I was the Shikon Miko; I would find the shards and put the jewel back together, no matter what. It was my job, my burden, my choice. Kikyo had forsaken her duties to the jewel and I had not. Still Inuyasha never saw me as more than a Kikyo Copy.

_I cannot help but hear his voice  
I only wish that I could listen without shame_

I told Inuyasha that I would always be with him, but I have betrayed him. I have fallen in love with another. I listen to Him call my name and see Him run towards me and sweep me up into a tight embrace. I revel in His hold, knowing that if I let go I would have to see Inuyasha's eyes and the betrayal in them. I love Him so much that sometimes it hurts, but it is a good kind of hurt, the best kind of hurt. It is the hurt that leads people to fight for who they love.

Let it rain  
Let it rain on me  
Let it rain, oh let it rain  
Let it rain on me

As I keep a hold on Him, I stand in the rain with all the others and I see Inuyasha's eyes look at me as if I had committed a great sin. I just hug Him tighter knowing that we could be ripped apart at any moment. Inuyasha cannot tear us apart anymore. We are free of secrecy and darkness. We can be together without the fear of losing each other. We let the rain wipe away all our fears.

_I have been a witness to the perfect crime  
I wipe the grin off of my face to hide the blame_

How dare he look at me like that! I am finally happy and all he can say is that I have betrayed him. I watched him run to Kikyo every time she approached our camp and I am the one who committed a crime? I just ignore Inuyasha's rant and I smile at my love and kiss him deeply. His kiss is passionate, just like his personality. I finally pull away and blind Him with a smile.

_It isn't worth the tears you cry to have a perfect alibi  
Now I'm beaten at the hands of my own game_

How could she do this to me? She promised to be with me forever. Every time I said I was going to hunt, I went to see Kikyo, but I still love Kagome. How could she lie to me? I was going to make her my mate. I know that Kikyo only has moments on this earth before she moves onto the realm of the dead. Kagome just had to be patient and I would have given her a family like she always wanted. How dare she betray me?

_Let it rain  
Let it rain on me  
Let it rain, oh let it rain  
Let it rain on me_

I stand here looking at Kagome and my rival kissing. The rain causes my hair to fall into my eyes and she does not seem to care the pain she has now caused me. I deserve to be happy after all this time. I have been in so much pain, and she doesn't seem to care. I want her to bear m children, but now that doesn't seem possible.

_It isn't easy to be kind  
With all these demons in my mind_

I see how my kiss affected Inuyasha, but I love Him. He was always there to help me through the betrayal. I know that Inuyasha was my first love, but He will be my last. He is my sun, my moon, my everything. His hold on me is more than physical; it is emotional on the highest level. I love Him to the highest degree.

_I only hope one day I'll be free  
I do my best not to complain_

Inuyasha still has a hold on my heart, but He has dimmed it and He has replaced Inuyasha as my sun. I know I will have freedom from Inuyasha, if I am patient. I will have to be patient and hope that He is as well. He told me He would wait until I am fully ready to love him, but how do I tell him that I am ready? It may seem fast, but it was a long time coming.

_My face is dirty from the strain  
I only hope one day I'll come clean_

I have finally come clean about who I love and now I can free my soul from the guilt that has weighed me down for months. I love Him and no one can stop me from returning his everlasting love. I will become His mate, his life partner. I know that Inuyasha does not like Him, but I say that he has no right to dictate who I love.

_Let it rain  
Let it rain on me  
Let it rain, oh let it rain  
Let it rain on me_

She has finally stood up to him and shown Inuyasha that I am the one she loves. I will never let my little miko go now that I have her. She will be my mate and my equal. She is my Koi. She has been my love since the first time I saw her and she did not believe me, but I showed her. The rain is making everything healthy again from Naraku's miasma. I think the rain is also cleansing evrryone of their anger and mistrust. I certainly hope so, because I am going to need all the help I can get with her friends.

_Come take my hand  
We can walk to the light_

We walk towards my friends as the sun comes out and they see my blinding smile. Sango asks if I am happy and I reply that I have never been happier. Sango hugs me and then says that she will be there to help me in any way possible. Miroku whines that he can no longer touch my butt because if he did he would be killed. Demons were so protective of their mates. Suddenly, a Slap could be heard as Miroku decided to console himself with Sango's butt.

_And without fear  
We can see through the darkest night_

I know that as long as He is by my side, nothing can go wrong. Inuyasha is still mad and I tell him that he lost his chance with me months ago and that I had finally found my equal in every way. I love Him unconditionally and no one can stop me from doing so. I will be with him forever.

_Let it rain  
Let it rain on me  
Let it rain, oh let it rain  
Let it rain on me_

He is my equal, my sun, my love. He is my wolf. He is my Kouga.


End file.
